


Gritty

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gritty

Frodo can’t help but watch Strider through the flames of the campfire. The ranger was intriguing, to say the least. The Hobbit doesn’t even really know if he can trust him yet, how could he be sure?

There is something about him though, that draws Frodo in. He is rough and wild and so unlike anyone he has ever met before. There is a certain grittiness to him, a dirt that Frodo believes is only skin deep.

He hears it in his song, that deep sorrow, filled with an even deeper devotion, and Frodo finds himself wanting it for himself.


End file.
